


Ghost

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Ghost Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time for ghosts to learn control over their environments.  That, and Gabriel likes annoying Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Gabriel:** ooOOOOoooOOOOOoooooh!

**Sam:** Ha. Freaking. Ha. Go away, Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** Hm. That’s not very Good Samaritan of you. Where’s all the rock salt and iron?  Huh, Sammy-Boo-Boo?

**Sam:** If you weren’t wearing the same clothes as the last time I saw you, I might be willing to take you seriously. At least lose the mustache.

**Gabriel:** You have no appreciation for the dramatic. Those were like, the best last words ever.

**Sam:** Whatever. Can angels even become ghosts? Or is this a special dispensation you got specifically to annoy me?

**Gabriel:** Aw. You know you love me Sammy-Bo-Peep.  So, shouldn’t you be saving people? Hunting me? Please?

**Sam:** Have you gone vengeful?

**Gabriel:** Nah. Not yet. But I definitely feel it coming on.

**Sam:** Have you frightened any children? Destroyed public property? Gone and annoyed Dean instead of me?

**Gabriel:** It’s like you don’t want me here. No, I haven’t done  any of that. I did think briefly about annoying Dean, but I can’t stare creepily at him half as well as my little brother can.

**Sam:** So true. You have to train for that kind of endurance staring.

**Gabriel:** Exactly!

**Sam:** Awesome. So I’m stuck with you?

**Gabriel:** *nods*

**Sam:** And what does Your Ghostliness want from me?

**Gabriel:** Ah. Well, I am having a bit of a problem. With chocolate.

**Sam:** You get a tummy ache?

**Gabriel:** Archangels don’t get tummy aches, Samasaurus Rex. No. The problem is that I haven’t figured out how to…well…pick things up.

**Sam:** Ah. So the problem is a lack of chocolate. How can I help?

**Gabriel:** Well, I have figured out how to use my mouth, so…

**Sam:** Of course you have. So, you want me to what? Hold the candy up so you can bite it?

**Gabriel:** Mhmm!

**Sam:** And what do I get out of this?

**Gabriel:** When I’m done I’ll use my mouth to do anything you want?  And I promise I won’t bite.

**Sam:** You want the Snickers or the Milky Way?

**Gabriel:** *snickering* Is that even a question?


End file.
